


Soul Eater AXE

by EmiHaru



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Trauma, animeverse, mild romance, original character death, translated work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiHaru/pseuds/EmiHaru
Summary: She would have never expected that her ordinary teenager's life could change this way. But despite her beliefs, the fourteen-year-old Emilia Harukaze found herself, in no time, in a world she didn't know she belonged to: the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a not-so-conventional school.During her stay, Emilia will not only discover unexpected things about herself, but she's going to make her way in an introspective growth.But among friendships, new meeting and fights, the magic axe will have a little taste of the kishin life.





	1. Axe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time I post on here despite my account being like four years old so far??? This is a self translated work that was originally written in Italian (I'm working on translating my most important stories on here) and my English is not the best, so if you spot any mistake/typo/whatever, just tell me. I'm always open to improving my English skills :] (also, I've never written a whole novel in English, so I apologize for anything I got wrong, ew). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. We'll probably see you again in the notes at the very end. (Yes, I have the whole story written from start to finish)
> 
> Also, don't expect regular updates. I'm a uni student and, god, it takes like 3/4 of my day (I spend the other 1/4 sleeping and eating lmaoo), but I'd like to update at least once every two weeks more or less.
> 
> c u!

«C’ mon, get out of bed or you’ll be late!»  
My mother’s voice echoed in my room while I suffered from the lack of sleep due to my nighttime videogame session – and I also would complain when my peers labeled me as a “tomboy”, I hated it.

  
«Coming…» I replied with my sleepy voice.   


«You gotta rush. It’s ten to eight!» she said, going away from my room.  
Ten to eight? Maybe she was just exaggerating, as usual. But man, was I wrong! As my eyes met my alarm, I saw a big and shiny 07:48 A.M. making fun of me trough the display.   
I jerked and, in a bunch of seconds, I was ready for school: I couldn’t allow myself to be late one more time.

  
Oh, anyway, my name’s Emilia Harukaze, I’m 14, high school student, videogame lover, and a huge daydreamer and this is the story of how I joined the DWMA and how I discovered that, what I believed were only hallucinations, I had some sort of supernatural power. But, for now, that would have been another ordinary day with jabbering teachers, cackling guys, and hallways races to reach the exit once the bell would ring, announcing the lessons’ end. To sum up, that wasn’t an environment I liked. But I knew I was forced to go there for at least the next four years.

  
The only thing that kept me alive in class was my only friend: Maria Luisa Bonora, who I friendly nicknamed Marilù. She was a shy and introverted girl, but also honest and big-hearted. I would talk to her about anything.  


After a few minutes in the car, I reached the school – surprisingly, I was in time. I waved my parents goodbye and rushed to class despite my backpack is heavy as heck.

First period: math. The day couldn’t have a worse start. I never was a math person, unlike Marilù: her brain was built for math, trigonometry, algebra… a real scientific mind. In seconds, she would solve problems I would have understood in hours, days, maybe even weeks! (And still wouldn’t get it right, somehow…)  
Unfortunately, Marilù was often aimed by the school bullies, who kept calling her “bookworm”, but I always stayed by her side.  
But despite it, she couldn’t be bothered (at least she said so), even though in her eyes I could see the pain. In that case, I promised myself I would protect her at all costs. And if I never made this promise, this story would have never started in the first place.  
  
  
«Jeez, doing Latin in las period is never a good idea,» I said as I drew closer to the classroom exit. Marilù chuckled. «Yeah!»  
  
  
«They should double-check the schedule…» I couldn’t finish talking like a girl – a classmate of ours – approached us: a little miss of approximately 5’5”, eyes black as the pitch that issued a strange, bad aura.   
  
  
While I stood there, looking at her with an interrogative stare, Marlù had her eyes wide open in terror. I saw her face and immediately understood what was going to happen.   
  
  
«Hey, you!» said that bossy girl, getting closer to us. «Y’know that tomorrow is the algebra test day. I’m gonna rely on you for the answers. Don’t betray me,» she threatened.   
  
  
Marilù lowered her head and replied by shyly tilting her head back and forth. The miss smiled with malice, and that drove me crazy. Instinctively, I violently pushed her, making her fall to the ground.  
  
  
«Shut up, you idiot!» I shouted. «Don’t you never – ever – command my friend!!»  
  
  
Her eyes fulminated me, then stood up and punching me in the stomach. «Please, mind your freaking business.»  
  
  
Those words made me lose my mind. Her snobby voice, her bossy attitude, her superiority mania… Without thinking twice, I jumped on her, kicking and hitting her. We were no humans anymore. Instead, we were like animals fighting for supremacy.  
Marilù couldn’t help but begging us to quit it, but the sound of our rage was louder than her voice.   
  
  
Suddenly, I raised my arm, ready to punch her right in the face, but something unplanned happened. My arm began to shine and shapeshifted, transforming into what I believed was an axe blade. If the girl wasn’t fast enough, that would have been her last day of life. But she managed to avoid to be cut in two halves – that bully was lucky if she wasn’t affected by the Marie Antoinette syndrome right after what happened. Then, a second after, my arm went back to normal.   
The girl ran away, while Marilù stood there, like a statue. Then got closer to me.  
  
  
«Does anything hurt?»  
  
  
I smiled. «Don’t worry,» I lied. Somehow, what happened, scared and worried me. Unlikely Marilù, that behaved like nothing happened at all. Then she hugged me and timidly said a soft but sincere «thank you.»  
If I weren’t scared to death to hurt her, I would have hugged her back.

What was happening to me? Was I sick? Possessed? Or was simply going crazy? I wasn’t able to think anything else for the whole day. Those questions were suffocating me and wouldn’t let me focus on other things. What I didn’t know was that, from that exact moment, my life would have drastically changed, bringing me to a whole, new world…  



	2. Analysis

For the following couple of days, I was able to see that same exact scene in my mind. And each time, it seemed I was teleported back to that day. And I could physically feel everything I felt back then. A real nightmare.  
Also, rumors spread very quickly and, in a few days, I became lonelier than ever. Everyone seemed to b afraid of me. Well, everyone except for her, Marilù. She found it “cool”

  
«Wow, Emilia! You really scared her,» she kept saying with enthusiasm. But even though her words where meant to make me feel better, they didn’t really helped me – instead, that made me feel worse. Well, I couldn’t blame them. Who would ever approach someone who randomly turns their arm in a blade-ish thing.

Also, my parents new nothing about that episode. But, somehow, my mother’s instinct said her something was wrong. She, indeed, kept asking me the same questions. And I kept denying everything despite the fact I would have liked to tell her everything, but what if she reacted the same way my classmates did? 

Moreover, I was afraid that my aunts would spread rumors about me, as they used to.

I shut up for a while, until…

«Why don’t you talk about it to your parents?» said Marilù, with sparkling eyes.

I jerked. «What!?»  
I had no intention whatsoever to talk to my parents, but Marilù was right. I couldn’t keep my secret forever. Also, I couldn’t permit the rumors would turn into something worse than they already were.

I went back home.

«Hi, Emilia. How was school today?» asked my mum with her sweet smile on her face.

I sighed, hoping that some of the anxiety accumulated would be blown away – spoiler: it didn’t work. Then I took all the courage I had.   
«Mom, I…»  
I couldn’t finish the sentence as my arm turned once again in an axe blade.

My mother stood there, without doing or saying anything.

I started crying as I imagined how the things would have turned. But my mother drew closer to me and hugged me. And I hugged her back. «What is wrong with me?» I whispered to myself. Then I finally told her the story of the girl who threatened Marilù and how, in order to defend my beloved friend, I almost punched that girl to death and how, randomly, my arm transformed and how my classmates avoided me at all costs.

Evening came and, while I was in my bedroom trying to sleep, I could hear my parents – that probably believed I was asleep by then – talking about my story. I couldn’t understand anything but some words like “tomorrow morning” and “hospital”. I then realized that the next day, my parents would have brought me to the hospital. Great! That was like the least place I would end up in. My relationships with hospitals and people belonging to that environment were not really my cup of tea and always brought up painful (and by painful I meant physical pain) memories.  
As a result, I spent the night without any sleep.

The morning came faster than I thought. My dad left the house hours before and my mom came into my room and told me to get ready. I took something comfortable to wear and went with my mom to the bus station. Oh, another hatred of mine: public transport. I never liked how those busses stinked and how people squished each other.  
But the problem wasn’t the bus itself, since the hospital was ten minutes away, but the wait at the hospital.

When we reached our destination, we had our number: 32. Our wait lasted like one hour and forty-five minutes, but luckly I got my six-years-old Nintendo, so I could make time blow away faster.

And then, suddenly…

«Number 32!»

It was our turn. My mother looked at me and said «Come on, it’s our number.»  
I followed her, with that rock in my stomach and the constant fear to know what was really happening to me…


	3. Buki

We entered the room where the doctor was going to visit me. It wasn’t too big, nor too small.  
On the right there was an aluminum locker that held various documents only a person with a medicine PhD would have ever understood!  
There was also a desk with paperwork and, behind it, there was a bookshelf with albums, folders and other work stuff.   
On the walls, I could see degrees and PhDs signed by Luca Maisto. That should be his name, I thought.   
On the ceiling, there was a huge neon lamp and, in a corner of the room, there was a little bed and a cart with medications, pills and only god knew what else with unreadable names on their labels.   
On the wall opposite to the door, I could see the giant window that allowed the sunshine entering in the room.

Doctor Luca looked like a man in his fifties, with black and messy hair and, on his neck, a thin rope with a pair of glasses tied on it.

«Good morning, ma’am» said the doctor. His voice was lightly hoarse, but somehow juvenile and joyful. «Please, take a sit over there» he continued, pointing his finger to the bed. 

I drew closer to the bed, with anxiety making my stomach melting down. When I sat on it, I realized how uncomfortable it was: the mattress was so thin I could feel the hardness of the bed structure and it was hard as a rock.

«Good. May you please explain why you’re here?» he asked.

«I know I’ll be much likely labeled as crazy» I started, «but I really believe there’s something wrong in me: first of all I may suffer from hallucination and I have this strange thing where I randomly remember something from the past that never happened. Also, two weeks ago I got in a fight and something happened to my arm: it turned into something bladelike. Am I, like, going crazy?» I then asked. I somehow had the sensation that the doctor would have sent me to an asylum or something like that.

The doctor seemed fascinated about my story and there was no horror or disappointment in his stare. He was genuinely listening to me. 

I finished my story and Luca went to grab from his medications cart a huge needle. I shivered, as I had a huge phobia of needles, but I couldn’t deny him to do what had to be done. So I let him stab my arm with the syringe. It wouldn’t have killed me after all, would it? 

He managed to take a bit of my blood and, in a few minutes, he came with the result. He had a huge smile on his face. Why that?

«Ma’am…» he announced, «prepare yourselves! Because in your child’s veins, it flows the blood of a buki!»

My mother looked at him, confused as heck. Buki? What was that? 

«I don’t think I understood what you said…» said my mom, embarrassed. 

Doctor Luca chuckled. «I’m sorry! You’re right,» he admitted. «A buki is a human being who is capable to transform into a weapon,» he then explained. «These human weapons usually are sent to the Death Weapon Meister Academy – or DWMA – in Nevada. She could be trained in there and find a Meister – someone who will brandish her and will turn her into a Death Scythe – the supreme weapon.»

While talking about that school, the doctor seemed so happy and enthusiastic about it.

I was fascinated too and grew excited.

My mother, instead, thought for a minute the doctor was going insane. «Are… are you serious?» 

«Why wouldn’t I? I couldn’t be here if I wasn’t serious, could I?», he was joking. «Anyway, I’m one hundred percent serious about it. I have my son in there. He wanted so bad to join the EAT class,» he proceeded grabbing a family photo on his desk. In that, the son could have been like six years old circa. 

«Wow. That schoold looks so cool!» I said.

«Yeah, I agree. But it’s in the US. How can we afford the travel?» my mother added, worried. She was right: a mother would never let her underage child go away alone in an unknown country. 

Doctor Luca sighed. «You can’t stick her in here forever. Her powerful potential will be wasted.»

«I’ll be thinking about it, okay?»

Suddenly, changing conversation, I asked: «What about the allucinations?»

The doctor shrugged his shoulder. «I’m sorry, I don’t really know…»

***

The visit came to an end and we left the hospital. While I was happy at the thought of a new school, my mother couldn’t help but being worried. 

«Soooo, what are we gonna do?» I asked.

«I don’t… I don’t really know. I’d like to take you here and make you grow the best way. I’ll talk to your father later, ok?»

«Fine, mom,» I agreed. But, in the bottom o my heart, I really wished my parents would allow me to join the DWMA.


	4. Decision

We walked back home by the same bus we took earlier that morning. Luckily, it wasn’t as full as it was before. There were only four or five people except for me and my mother. It was almost empty and so quiet.

During the drive home, neither me nor my mother spoke a single word. I would make a peek to her now and then and saw doubt, sadness and worrying on her face.  
I’ve convinced myself I was the reason my mother felt so bad. But I wasn’t the one to blame. I never choose to be born a Buki in the first place. Or maybe yes and I don’t remember it. I don’t remember anything before I was born after all…

After ten minutes circa, the bus reached the stop nearest to our house. We had to walk for a couple of miles, quietly. Once again, no one cared to say anything. I didn’t want to, anyway: the anxiety prevented me from speaking as I was scared my mother was going to yell at me.

Meanwhile, the dream of going that special school was fading away. I knew I had to stay there, living a mediocre and ordinary life in an ordinary school where I would never meet anyone like me.

We reached home and then I immediately, quietly drew myself to my room and getting rid of my console and coat. Then I smashed my body to the bed and began reading some kind of violent manga, where you could see someone dying in each page, but somehow I liked that kind of stuff – and, frankly, I thought the characters were super cool.  
As I read the comic, I suddenly fell asleep meanwhile my mother was probably cooking lunch.

I slept for about thirty minutes. When I woke up, I could hear voices coming from the other room: they were my mother’s and the neighbor’s ones. Probably the latter knew what happened that morning.

I decided I had to check.

«Why do you keep her? She’s so weird. You should lock her in an asylum!», said the lady.

My mother sighed. «Please, don’t say that. She’s still my daughter and I still love her with her all peculiarities. Why should I lock her in an asylum, by the way?»

«Well, do the heck you want! Keep that crazy guy in your house. But, please, don’t come to me and cry when she’ll go insane!» the lady replied as to scold my mom.  
«Let’s go, Giorgio,» she continued as to invite her husband to follow her back home. But the man, before he could go with his wife, decided to get closer to my mother instead.

«Please, don’t listen to her. I believe instead you should enroll her to the DWMA, in Nevada! My brother went there too – he’s a Buki. You won’t regret it and your daughter will feel at her place. If she stays here, she will waste all of her potential!» said Giorgio.

When the man said that, I couldn’t believe my ears: did he knew the DWMA too? And was he trying to convince my mother to let me enroll there? I hoped that my mother was going to allow me to study in Nevada.  
Soon after, Giorgio’s wife shouted out loud his name, so he decided it was better to reach her.  
  
  
Suddenly, my mother’s eyes met me. «Oh, here you are. Come here. Lunch is almost ready,» said her, reaching for the kitchen. I followed her.

Lunchtime was quiet at first, but the my mother broke the silence.

«Emilia…», she looked at me, «…what if we wanted to send you to Nevada in order to make you study at the DWMA?»

I swallowed my food. I was so afraid of answering the questions, but it was what I had to do. I took a deep breath. «You want the truth? I’d love it! I could meet people like me. I’m sure I found my place in the world!»

But while I was enthusiastic talking about the DWMA, I could see sadness in my mother’s eyes. She sighed and lowed her head. Great! My happiness immediately faded away. But not quite yet!  
She looked at me again with a sketchy smile.

«Fine. I’m gonna talk to your father this evening about that. We’ll see what he’s gonna say,» she said, lightly smiling.

I couldn’t believe it! I ran into my mother’s arms, happy tears running through my face. Maybe I was really going to attend the DWMA.

Noon passes and the evening came. Suddenly, I heard the door open. «Good evening!» said a male voice: he was my father coming back home.

«Oh, hey. I want to talk to you about our daughter,» said my mother, drawing closer to her husband.

«Sure thing!» he replied.

My mother began telling him about the DWMA, about my Buki blood and how everyone started talking about said school. Oddly, my father looked happy about that.

«Yes!» he said, interrupting my mother.

She looked rather confused by his reply. Then he continued: «I think it’s a good idea. You know, my brother went there too in order to become a Shokukin, reaching the third level and, for a while, he also teached at the DWMA. I bet we won’t regret sending Emilia there!»

And that was done! They both approved.

My mother smiled. «So, that’s officiale. She’s going to Nevada next year.»

I wanted to cry out of joy, but the tears transformed into a happy scream. I jumped on both my parents and hugged them. I never felt happier in my whole life.


	5. Departure

School year’s end was right in the corner and I grew excited that I could attend the DWMA after I was done with ninth grade.

As usual, and my friend Marilù and I were on our way home and, as usual, nobody even dared to think about approaching us, as they were afraid of my arm-blade.

«So… you are going in Nevada, in the USA, into this brand new school?» she asked with genuine curiosity.

«Exactly!» I replied with a big smile on my face.

Suddenly, on Marilù’s face appeared a sad expression. I noticed that and looked at her, with a somewhat confused face.

«Hey, are you okay?» I asked.

Marilù sadly sighed, then said with big tears in her swollen eyes: «Well, nothing. It’s just that.. I’m gonna miss you so much. What will I do without your presence.»

I smiled and hugged her. «Come on, Marilù, it won’t last forever. I’ll be back, I promise!»

Then she hugged me back and lightly smiled. Then we went back to walk on our way home.

Three days. Three days only and the school would be over and we were so busy packing everything up and, for a whole week, my room was a real mess and my wardrobe slowly became emptier and emptier. Poor wardrobe, it seemed it was starving to death, just like all of my drawers.  
Still, I couldn’t believe I was leaving my country and going to the USA by myself. I never left my hometown, let alone Italy. I was pretty scared, yet the thought the DWMA’s staff would give me help reassured me.

The departure was on the 3rd of June and, in the meanwhile, a lot of people came to say the last goodbye and wishing me luck in this new academy, even the ones who labeled me as a demon. I wasn’t going to miss them, by the way. The desire to suffocate them with my bare hands was almost uncontrollable, but I managed to avoid those bloody scenarios.

The week passed away so slowly and I looked forward to the departure but, at the same time, I wanted to stay at home.

«Well, what can I say: good luck…» said the neighbor, with false happiness. «You’ll be fine. I’m sure you’re gonna be one of the best!» continues her husband, whose happiness was instead true. He even patted my shoulder.

Even doctor Luca knew about my travel and, while we were shopping, we met each other and he immediately wished me a good year at the DWMA. «I am so happy for you, my little Buki: I’m sure you’ll become a great Death Scythe.» He had high expectations for me, and his words really made me believe I could become a Death Scythe, even though not too many people were supportive. I also discovered some teachers from my school studied the Science of the Soul at the DWMA. What even was the Science of the Soul? I would have discovered that once I joined the DWMA.

The week passed and the longed 3rd of June came.

My parents woke up at about four in the morning.

«Emilia, wake up!», my mother shouted from the other room. Was it really necessary to wake up that early? The luggage was ready, after all.

«C’mon, we’ll be late. We gotta go to the airport in Rome in time!» shouted my father.

True. We had to reach the airport of Rome: it was so distant.

In thirty minutes, we were ready and everyone was in the car.

The sky was still colored in night color palette, but some sun rays were breaking through the clouds, filling them with orange and violet shades. Yet, I could see the moon in a sky that was slowly becoming clearer and clearer. The clouds were greyish with blue and white shades while the stars were fading away: that was the first time I ever saw the sunrise. I never was an early bird.  
The air was cold. I was, indeed, wearing a jacket even though we were near the beginning of summer. I was also buried in luggage, that was kind of suffocating me. I started wondering if I brought too many things.

Suddenly, I fell asleep and, after a pair of hours, my mother woke me up.

«Emily, wake up: we’re here,» she said, lightly jerking me.

I tried to wake up: we were at the airport.

In the meanwhile, my father was taking off the luggage from the car. They seemed pretty heavy, just like my legs after three hours of sleep.

Rome was different from Naples, my hometown, and its people spoke a goofy dialect.

«Aooh, abbello!1» I suddenly heard. Then I giggled.

After a long wait, I heard a voice from the speaker. «Attention, please: the airplane for Nevada will be there in ten minutes.»

Well, the longed moment finally came: I was going away.

My mother and my father hugged me hard, wished me luck and said to be aware. I kissed them both goodbye and then reached for the airplane, full of excitement and anxiety while my parents waved at me.

When the airplane came, a lot of people quitted it and I was wrapped in various languages. I also heard two Arabian people talking to each other: I thought it was an odd language.

I sat in the airplane, put my earbuds and pressed “play” on my playlist. Then, after a while, the plane started its flight. I felt dizzy at first but got used to it after some minutes. _Death City, I’m coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - "Aooh, abbello" is a dialect of Rome's idiom and can be translated in "Yo, fam" or "Hey, dude". By the way, I'm not from Rome, so I could have written the sentence wrong. Let me know!


	6. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the last chapter was in oCTOBER IM SO SORRY! I promised myself I'd update every week or two, but the university decided to fuck all my plans so I couldn't keep up with the translation. Anyway now I'm in quarantine, so I'd like to post faster hhhhh enjoy!

The travel lasted, like, forever and it was so tiring I even slept for four hours straight. The flight assistants were really nice – they also brought me a really cozy pillow where I could lay my head onto. The food was quite good. Also, I wasn’t the only one going to the DWMA.

The flight lasted ten hours circa. Ten hours in which I could admire the landscape from above the clouds. Then, suddenly, the airplane began to land. Then a voice said: «_We are in Nevada. It’s 3:00 A.M. and it’s 66°F. Thank you for choosing our company._»

Finally, the airplane collided with the ground. The doors opened and everybody went collecting their respective luggage.

There was a problem: I didn’t know where to spend the night. I didn’t even convert my money. I felt anxiety forming from my stomach and was about to reach every fiber of my body, but somehow, luck was by my side that night.

I heard a rumble from not so far away, coming towards me while its light was burning my eyes. It was an 80ish motorbike and, on it, I could see a guy. He must have noticed me as he stopped before me. His hair was silverish and messy, his eyes were the darkest of the red – and those eyes were pointing at me.

«You need help?» he instantly said, with his grown-up man voice.

I tried to get used to the motorbike lights – uselessly. «Well… that would be nice,» I replied.

«Come here,» the boy rocked his head, inviting me on his vehicle.

I decided to trust him and jumped on the motorbike. My luggage was between his legs.

«Ok, where ya wanna go?» he asked.

«Err, I should change my money, in reality…» I said, squeezing his shoulders.

He lightly giggled. «What about coming to our place? You’ll change your money’s currency tomorrow.»

“Our”? I assumed he was talking about his family. «Well… okay, I guess.» I said, a bit scared. I barely knew him, so I didn’t really know if I could trust him one hundred percent. «I just don’t want to be An inconvenience to you.»

«I would have never asked you if you were an inconvenience,» he reassured. Then laughed with his mouth wide open: it was then that I could notice his sharky, pointy teeth.

«Ok, then,» I followed his laugh, giggling.

Then to motorbike started running, breaking the silence that dominated the city.

«I’m sorry, but I didn’t introduce myself yet: I’m Soul!» he shouted, trying to speak louder than the motor.

«I’m Emilia, but you can call me Emy if you prefer!!» I replied, shouting.

So he welcomed me: «Welcome to Death City, Emilia! Why don’t you turn your head on your left?»

I did as he said and, oh boy, what I saw was beautiful: the city was lighted by a pair of giant candles, which were attached to a huge building horned with cartoonish skulls that dominated the entire scenario. I didn’t notice I dropped my jaw in enchantment.

«Do you like that?» asked Soul, as he admired the vision.

«It’s wonderful,» I replied, hypnotized.

«That building is the DWMA» he explained. I couldn’t believe that was the DWMA: it looked so magnificent. It looked like it took years if not even decades to build it!

After a few minutes, Soul stopped his motorbike in front of a weird looking block complex. «Here we are,» said Soul as he got off his motorbike. Then he took my luggage, offering to bring them in by himself and putting it behind hid head.

«Aren’t those heavy?» I said, worried, but I felt like he didn’t hear me, as he kept holding my stuff without any sign of fatigue.

«Come on, follow me!» he said then. I followed him stepping on the upward stairs, and he kept going on as he hadn’t any luggage on his shoulder.

Eventually, we reached his apartment. He knocked on the door and suddenly a feminine, childish voice said: «Coming!». In a bunch of seconds, the door opened up, revealing a blond and quite short girl, tied in two thin pigtails. On her face, a little nose, and a sweet smile.  
«Uhm, Soul, who’s her?» she asked, looking at Soul.

He introduced me. «She’s Emilia Harukaze»  
Then he looked at me. «Emilia, this is Maka Albarn, my Meister»

I lent her my hand and she gently squeezed and shook it, smiling at me. Her hand was so delicate and so little.

«You don’t mind if she sleeps with us for tonight, dont’cha?»

«Well…», Maka looked a bit reluctant, but in the end, she accepted his request. «Yeah, why not? Welcome to Death City, Emilia.»

Yeah, that became feeling like home in no time.


	7. Introductions

Maka welcomed us both. «Come in. You must be hungry!» said the young Meister.

«Thank you,» I shyly replied while looking around, studying the house structure: it was small but very nice. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by Soul’s voice.

«C’mon, don’t stand here and take a seat,» said Soul, indicating the sofa in a corner of the living room.

I did as he said and, after a minute, Maka comes, with a dessert on a plate - a peach pie – and a glass of orange juice. «Eat all you want!» said Maka, smiling.

«Thanks a lot, I guess…» I replied, awkwardly. I started eating as the two partners sat down at my sides.

«So… you are from Italy, right?» asked Maka. I nodded in response

«Why did you come here all alone?» asked Soul.

I turned to him and explained that I was here so that I could study at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. In complete silence, Maka and Soul looked at each other in surprise. Suddenly, the two hugged me and shouted in happiness. They seemed pretty excited and I didn’t really know why.   
Their loud voices woke up a third roommate I didn’t know about: a dark purple cat with a purple witch hat.

«What’s happening?» said the cat, yawning.

What? A _talking cat_? I couldn’t believe my ears.

«Oops… I’m sorry, Blair. We didn’t mean to wake you up,» said Maka. «Blair, this is Emilia and will be our guest for the night and tomorrow will start attending classes at the DWMA with Soul and me!»

The cat widened her sparkly, amber eyes in surprise. «Really?» asked the cat that, in a matter of seconds, disappeared in a lilac cloud and transformed into a girl around her 20s. As a human, she had long hair colored of the same purple as her fur and the same, huge, amber-colored eyes.   
The only cat featured were her pointy ears on her head.

She came near to me and grabbed my hands. I looked at her hands and noticed long acrylic nails.

«Nice to meet you, I’m Blair!»

«Hi, Blair. I’m Emilia Harukaze!»

«Ohmygod, so you’ll be staying the night, uh!»

«Err… speaking of which…» interrupted Soul, looking at the watch on his wrist. «… it’s 3:00 AM. We should go to sleep or tomorrow we won’t wake up in time!»

«That’s right,» replied Maka, looking at the smiling moon through the window.

«Uhm, guys…» I said, drawing attention to myself. «Where should I sleep?» I asked, slightly shyly.

Maka slowly reached for me – and that was the moment I noticed how short she actually was, or maybe I was too tall for a girl. «You’re gonna be sleeping with e, in my bed!» replied Maka, a tender smile formed on her face.

My eyes opened wide. «Well, alright!», I smiled back.

«Fine,» Soul stretched his whole body. «I guess it’s bedtime, isn’t it?» said the weapon, yawning. Then he stood from his seat and walked to his bedroom. «G’night, y’all.» Then he locked himself in his own room. Blair followed him after transforming back into a cat.

«Maka, is it a problem if I change in the bathroom?» I asked. I never liked getting naked in front of people – yes, even my very own mother.

«Of course! You can find the bathroom at the end of the hallway.»

I rushed to the bathroom and put on my pajama made of an emerald green shirt and denim blue shorts. Then, I went back to Maka, who was in her own room.

«Oh, here you are! Come in!» said Maka, tapping on her bed. I reached for her and laid on the said bed. The mattress was quite hard and it felt kind of odd on my back, but I assumed it was the classic feeling of sleeping on a different bed than the one you’re used to.

Maka turned off the lamp on her nightstand. «Goodnight,» said Maka. Then she shut her eyes and covered herself with a blanket.

«Goodnight, Maka.»

It was hard falling asleep. I didn’t even know if it was because I was excited about my new life or nervous… or maybe it was just jet-lag. In the end, I managed to (finally!) sleep, and the night passed in a matter of seconds.

The following morning, I woke up early. It was only 5:50 AM, but I could already see a hint of the sun. Maka, instead, was still asleep, her pigtails on her face and a seraphic expression. I didn’t want to wake her up, so I stood on the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes by herself.  
When Maka woke up, it was around 6:30 AM.

«G’ morning, Emilia,» she said, rubbing her eye and yawning.

«Morning to you»

«Did you wake up long ago?»

«No, don’t worry!»

«Well…» Maka stood up «… I better do some breakfast. Soul is going to wake up soon. »

«Ok. Want some help?»

«No way! You are our guest,» she said, quite surprised. «Moreover, I love cooking!» she reassured.   
When she left the room to reach for the kitchen, I closed the door for I could change my clothes. Then I followed the blonde meister to the kitchen, admiring her cooking abilities.

In a blink of an eye, it was 7:00 AM and Maka asked me to go and wake Soul up – or, as she explained, he was going to sleep until lunchtime.   
I accepted and knocked at his door. «Soul, are you awake?»

No reply.

I tried once again.

«Soul?»

Still nothing. So I decided I had to enter.

As I opened the door, my eyes couldn’t believe what they saw: it looked like a tornado destroyed the bedroom. There were papers in every corner of the floor and I could barely walk. The walls were full of posters and notebooks all over the desk.   
Soul was sleeping in a quite obscene way, with a hand on his forehead and the other in his shirt. There was also a trail of drool on his lower lip and Blair sleeping on his (uncovered) belly.

«Soul, wake up!» I said while shaking him. But he kept sleeping.

At that point, I had lost all of my patience, so I took him by an ankle and pulled him, making his head crush on the floor. He finally woke up, screaming for the pain.

«What the fu—ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!?» Soul looked quite mad.

«Come with me. Breakfast is served,» I said, walking out the door. «Also, this room is disgusting: you should clean sometimes.»  
Then, I left.

«Gosh, I shouldn’t have let her stay for the night.»


	8. DWMA

I reached for Maka, who was still cooking breakfast.

«Here I am, Maka! Soul should be there in no time, I hope…» I said while watching my back.

«Thanks, Emilia!» smiled Maka, putting breakfast on the table. I wasn’t really surprised to see eggs and bacon in the plates: I was in the US after all. But somehow I got sort of nauseous: I was used to eating sweet and fresh food in the morning, but I couldn’t starve myself before class, so I accepted my meal as it was.

After a couple of minutes, Soul finally walked out his room, followed by a hungry Blair – indeed Maka proceeded to put a bowl full of milk on the floor for Blair to eat.

«You’re up, at least!» said Maka, joking.

Soul sat at the table, doing a rude face as he seemed pretty bothered by his personal “good morning”.

«Very funny…» replied Soul. «This wasn’t the best way to wake up by the way» he continued, looking at me with a not-very-happy face. Was he meditating revenge of some sort? I lightly laughed at his face.

«Come on. What matters is that everyone is wide awake! Let’s eat now,» said that, Maka sat down and started consuming her breakfast.

«WHAT!? She threw me on the floor!!» shouted Soul, but Maka interrupted him, saying a cold «Eat!». Soul sighed and finally started eating, while I was thinking if these futile fights were part of their morning routine.

When we got out of the house, it seemed each of us forgot about that little quarrel and headed to the spot where Soul last left his motorbike.

«We’re going to school on your motorbike?» I asked.

«Yeah, why?»

«It’s like… how can you fit everyone on it? We can’t ride it all together!» I was genuinely worried the police were going to be after us.

«Trust me, we can,» Soul smiled at me. «Come on!» Soul turned his orange vehicle on. Maka jumped on it, wrapping her arms around Soul’s waist, then I climbed on it too, wrapping my arms around Maka’s slim figure. In no time, the motorbike was on its way to the DWMA.

It didn’t take too long to reach our destination. The first thing I noticed about the school was several stair steps. I stared at the stairs in marvel, until Soul snapped me out of my enchantment. «Hello?», said the magical scythe.

I shook my head to come back to reality. «Coming!» I shouted to Maka and Soul, as the two of them were already walking towards the school.

We started climbing the stairs, but after a bunch of steps, I felt like passing out. I decided it was best for me resting for a minute, but it seemed Soul and Maka didn’t notice I sat on a step and continued walking.   
I couldn’t tell how many steps were there. A hundred? Maybe two? Who knew? What I knew was those stairs felt like a huge mountain and my legs so heavy. After I noticed the two partners were way ahead, I resumed my walk – I was so slow, like a slug, of course. I didn’t even know how I made it to the last step.

«I… I MADE IT!» I shouted in relief. I felt like fainting when a boy’s voice caught my attention.

«Is everything ok?»

I turned to the boy who, surprisingly, was not Soul as I thought. It was a guy with slightly long and pitch-black hair collected in a messy ponytail. One eye was covered by his emo fashioned bangs. He was sitting on the school terrace’s railing.

«Well, yes if you think that walking for thousands of steps is anything near “funny”,» I said sarcastically. As my eyes were focused on the guy, my attention was caught by a badge on his shirt with the word “Meister” printed on it.  
«Oh my god, so you’re new in here too!» I shouted again.

«Yes, I guess… but why are you still talking to me here? Go take a badge and search for someone you can team up with,» said the guy in a kind of rude way.

«You must be a very nice person…» I said as anger was about to possess my whole spirit. I decided it was for the better to go inside the school and search for Soul and Maka, who abandoned me on the stairs some minutes prior.

In a bunch of minutes, they found me.

«Here you are! Where were you?» said Maka, relieved they didn’t lose me on the way.

«Don’t you ever get away from us again. We thought we lost you,» said Soul, lightly hitting my head with his firm fist.

«Sorry, my bad! I got way behind you.»

Maka sighed and then hugged me, pressing her head on my shoulder. That was when I noticed how short she was in confront with me. She must have been somewhat younger than me.

«Come with us. We’re going to introduce you to our team!» said Maka. She wrapped her hand around my wrist and pulled me towards her, making me run. Soul ran behind us.

The main room wasn’t really easy to walk through as it was full of people despite the hallways were large.

We made to the spot where Maka and Soul’s friends were located.

«Maka, here you are!» said a short guy with blue spikes on his head.

«Hi, guys! Sorry, it’s so hard walking through the hallways in the morning,» said Maka. Then she pulled me towards her group. «Anyways I introduce you to a new student: she’s Emilia Harukaze and she’s from Italy. This is her first day here!»

The group warmly welcomed me.

I finally had some friends for once in my life. I somehow knew I didn’t have to feel alone anymore. I had found my place at home.


	9. Partner

«Uhm… hi, everyone,» I said shyly. By just looking at them for a bunch of seconds, I could surely have said they were very strong and distinctive students and fighters.

The first one that caught my attention was a guy with blue spikes on his head, drawing a sort of irregular five-pointed star. He got near me with a big jump, almost falling onto me. That was when I noticed he had big eyes with small, greenish eyes. Then, he took my hand, and violently shook it.

«Nice to meet ‘cha, Emilia. My name’s Black Star. Remember my name, cause I’ll be the one surpassing the gods very soon!» yelled the boy. Black Star was a pretty odd name. Maybe it was because of the star on his right shoulder.

I stared at him, kind of confused. «Err… my pleasure, Black Star,» I managed to reply.

There was a very tall and gentle looking woman at his side, with long, black hair and big, purple eyes. She had a star on her body too but drawn on her clothes. She was attempting to control the shorter guy, visibly embarrassed by his behavior.

«I’m so sorry,» said the woman. «Anyway, I’m Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I’m Black Star’s partner, a shapeshifting ninja weapon!» continued the buki, bringing Black Star to herself with a hand on his mouth.   
She looked so calm and mature. I wondered how someone like Tsubaki could bear to be a hyperactive and over extroverted person like Black Star.

«Nice to meet you too, Tsubaki,» I said, less overwhelmed.

At their side, I spotted a trio: a black and short guy stood before two tall young girls, who had the same attire that was probably taken straight from a western movie. The little boy had a black tuxedo and black hair with three stripes wrapping half of his head. His face was pale and decorated with two golden pupils. He took my hand and elegantly shook it. It felt quite underwhelming after Black Star almost tore my whole arm.

«Welcome to the DWMA. My name is Death the Kid, Lord Death’s son. I hope you will enjoy your stay,» said the boy, with a slight smirk on his face. As I held his hand, I noticed a silver ring with a skull on it.

Then the two girls followed the lad. «I’m Elizabeth Thompson, Kid’s first partner, a gun,» said the girl with the long, dark blonde hair.

«And I’m Patricia Thompson, the other partner, and Liz’s twin sister. I’m a gun too!!» followed the other girl, who seemed to be way more bubbly and expansive than her sibling.

«My pleasure, guys!» I smiled at the team. Then, I suddenly felt a big, warm hand on my shoulder: it was Soul’s. I startled a bit at the sudden touch. Then I turned to him.

«I think it’s time for you to reach the sorting room. You’ll find a partner for you in there,» said the magical scythe, smirking and showing his pointy teeth.

«I guess you’re right,» I smiled back.

«Guys, I’ll take Emilia to the sorting room,» the shouted Soul, talking to his friends.

In reply, he got a violent pat on his shoulder. Of course, it was from Black Star, who maliciously smirked at him.

«Yeah, we understand. Good luck with the gal,» he whispered into Soul’s ear – however, his voice was loud enough to be heard by me.

Soul widened his eyes and gave a punch on Black Star’s head, as he felt mocked by him.

«Stop it. You know I hate when you mock me like that!» said Soul, scolding his friend, who instead kept laughing his guts out. He must have loved embarrassing his friends.

I lightly laughed too, while Maka seemed quite irritated. Tsubaki tried to calm everyone, Patty started a random, improvised dance and Liz’s facial expression said: “here we go again”. Kid, instead, stood there, doing nothing.

After that, Soul and I left, the former putting one of his hands behind my back.

The sorting room was pretty full of people, so finding a partner shouldn’t have been very difficult. But before I could step in, Soul held my shoulder.

«Wait, before you start your quest for a Meister,» said Soul fatherly, «I gotta tell you some things about it: don’t go with the first guy you stumble upon to with a “Meister” badge. You must choose your partner carefully and listen to your guts. You’ll find someone you’ll synchronize with! For now, I’m done. You’ll find a teacher who will guide you better than I did.»

After that, Soul smiled tenderly at me.

«Well, thank you, Soul!»

«Don’t mention it. See ya!»

And with that, Soul put his hands in his pockets and left, disappearing in the crowd.

I reached for the desk where there were spare badges, so I took the one that said “Weapon” and pinned it on my shirt. Then I started looking around. I started looking around and saw people teaming up quickly, and somehow that made me kind of blue. I wasn’t even sure what kind of weapon I was at all! How could I have found a Meister for me if I didn’t even know what I was?

When I began to think about I wasn’t going to team up with anyone, I spotted a brown-haired guy, apparently desperate. He must have been searching for a partner for a while. My eyes – I still can’t tell how – saw his badge: it said “Meister”. Maybe it was my occasion.

I tried to walk through the crowd and reaching for the boy and, after a whole minute trying to walk for two and a half meters, I finally made it through the room.

«Hey!» I kind of shouted, so that the guy’s attention could focus on me and my badge.

As he turned to me, I noticed his eyes were almost the same brown as his messy hair.

«Uhm, hi!» said the boy, shyly smiling at me. I found that smile heartwarming the moment I saw it.

«Well, I couldn’t help but noticed you have a “Meister” badge. Are you searching for a Weapon?» I asked, hoping for him to say yes.

«Touché. I am, indeed,» he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

«Well, it’s your lucky day!» I said as I showed my badge. «I’m Emilia Harukaze and I’ll be your Weapon!»

He looked positively surprised, so he took my hand and smiled at me.

«And I’m Rei Sado and I’ll be your Meister!»

That was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
